


Algo contigo

by chibiichigo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiichigo/pseuds/chibiichigo
Summary: "No hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo..."Tras la evidencia de una infidelidad, Naruto queda devastado y busca apoyo en Itachi, la única persona a quien considera un amigo. Él se debate entre el amor que siente por el trigueño y el cariño fraternal que lo ata a Sasuke.





	1. Engaño

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni "Algo contigo" son mías. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

**Algo contigo**

Por: chibiichigo

 

**Capítulo 1. Engaño**

— ¡Infeliz hijo de puta!

Itachi pidió la cuenta con una mano mientras buscaba con la otra un paquete de pañuelos desechables que tenía guardados en su bolsillo. Los cargaba todo el tiempo, más por hábito que por necesidad, y siempre lo sacaban de apuros. Extrajo uno del empaque plástico y se lo tendió al rubio.

Naruto era un mar de lágrimas. Nunca antes lo había visto así de abatido y el alcohol solo empeoraba el panorama.

— ¿Quieres que yo hable con él, que lo haga entrar en razón? —. El tono de su voz estaba tan forzado que sonaba ligeramente más agudo que siempre. Por fortuna, la música del tugurio donde se encontraban tenía el volumen tan alto que hacía prácticamente imposible escuchar cualquier cosa que no se dijera a gritos.  

Naruto meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro, con la torpeza propia de los altos niveles de etilo. Itachi exhaló aliviado; la verdad, su hermano menor era la última persona a la que quería ver en ese momento.

— ¡Ese cabrón! ¿qué cree que puede hacer lo que quiera y salirse con la suya? Le quiero arrancar el pito con las manos, te lo juro…—. La voz del rubio era tan lastimera como los aullidos de un animal moribundo que pide piedad.

Itachi Uchiha crispó los puños instintivamente y utilizó todas sus energías para evitar cometer una estupidez. El pecho le dolía de escuchar a Naruto tan dolido y desesperado; le daba rabia saber que el causante era Sasuke y su incapacidad para mantener el pene dentro de sus pantalones. Inspiró profundo, haciendo acopio de serenidad: No podía hacer nada; eso solo dificultaría ya muy delicada situación.

— No entiendo, no entiendo, ¡no entiendo! ¿Por qué me engañó si yo lo amo? ¿Hay algo mal conmigo? A lo mejor no soy tan bueno en la cama o...

—Tranquilízate por favor, Naruto. No hay nada malo contigo— respondió tranquilamente mientras lo guiaba a su auto—. Es claro que el problema lo tiene él.

—¡Lo quiero matar! Es un miserable, bueno para nada, cabrón…

Itachi asintió mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo. Ahora, sin música, era más fácil reflexionar, pero sus pensamientos lo enfurecían más: Sasuke no solo era un imbécil por haberle sido infiel a Naruto: Era un cínico por haberlo hecho en su propia cama... ¡con Gaara! ¿Por qué carajos, entre todas las personas del universo, había elegido a ese pelirrojo desquiciado, psicótico y degenerado para cogérselo?

Tuvo un recuerdo fugaz de ese hombre que se le había metido entre los ojos a su hermano y solo consiguió disgustarse más. La sangre le empezaba a hervir por el coraje y el odio hacia ese sujeto.

— Maldito imbécil de mierda...

Prefirió concentrarse en el camino mientras escuchaba a Naruto balbucear algunos insultos y lamentos. Su copiloto estaba ido en sus pensamientos, repasando los eventos de esa tarde y maldiciendo su ahora extinta relación, mientras que el vacío en el estómago de Itachi era ocupado por una mezcla de dolor e impotencia que le embotaba la cabeza.

Tenía los nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza que empleaba para mantener firme el volante y cada segundo que pasaba tenía más ganas de ir a casa de su hermano para romperle el rostro. Hizo un plan de emergencia para distraerse: Primero llevaría a Naruto a su apartamento para que descansara, después revisaría su botiquín y aprontaría el medicamento contra el dolor de cabeza e iría a la tienda a comprar sueros… Y luego, si seguía con la urgencia de ir a casa de su hermano, lo haría.  

— ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto, por qué?—. Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos con esa pregunta irresoluble. Itachi tuvo el impulso de estrecharlo entre sus brazos en ese momento, pero se contuvo. Y en ese momento, regresaron las lágrimas.

El llanto del rubio le generaba una descarga de emociones que oscilaban entre el dolor a la angustia. Era tan abrumador que, de no haber sido porque amaba a Naruto Uzumaki más que a nadie en el mundo, habría detenido el auto para pedirle un taxi. Su cerebro martillaba mientras él se esforzaba por racionalizar la situación, sin éxito.

Golpeó el volante con la palma abierta y se maldijo a sí mismo por creer que su hermano menor no lastimaría a Naruto. No debió haberle dado oportunidad de hacerlo. Debió haber luchado por sus sentimientos en lugar de acallarlos, pero en vez de eso prefirió ver feliz a Sasuke. Se odiaba tanto…

 

 

_Sasuke lo miró de reojo, receloso de su reacción. Lo había citado para tomar un café cerca del gimnasio donde ambos entrenaban para consultarlo sobre un asunto “que me ha estado dando vueltas desde hace unos días”, sin explicarle cuál, aunque Itachi sospechaba de qué se trataba._

_— Quiero invitar a Naruto a salir…_

_Itachi miró amablemente a su hermano, haciendo caso omiso al sobrecogimiento de su corazón. Le daba gusto que, luego de casi dos años de soltería, Sasuke por fin buscara a otra persona y Naruto era una buena persona que no jugaría con sus sentimientos, pero en ese momento habría deseado estar en los zapatos de cualquier otra persona._

_— Bien, creo que es lo mejor—, dijo parcamente —¿Te sientes preparado?_

_Tragó grueso, sin que su hermano se diera cuenta. Se maldijo por haber intentado emparejar a Sasuke con el joven rubio que habían conocido en el gimnasio unos cuantos meses antes, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba de que al fin hubiera encontrado a un hombre amable. Si tan solo él no soñara con sus ojos azules y su voz estruendosa, todo habría sido perfecto._

_Sasuke agarró su bebida y la removió por largo rato antes de contestar._

_— Para ser franco, no estoy seguro. Pero no puedo seguirlo esperando… No quiero mantener viva la esperanza de que regrese._

_Itachi asintió_

_— Necesitas seguir adelante._

_— Lo sé._

_— Naruto es una buena persona, ¿sabes?_

_— Lo sé._

_— Solo te pido una cosa: No lo lastimes. Es un amigo muy preciado para mí._

_— No tengas cuidado, no lo haré. Me agrada._

_Itachi se dio por satisfecho con esa respuesta, aunque no podía esconder un dejo de tristeza en su voz, que Sasuke no percibió o ignoró._

_— Deberías invitarlo al teatro. Hay una obra que tiene muchas ganas de ver..._

                                                                                            

 

Le costó trabajo meter a Naruto al elevador del edificio, incluso con la ayuda del portero. El rubio se había quedado profundamente dormido poco antes de llegar al apartamento y, pese a sus esfuerzos, no había despertado. Lo más que había conseguido era que diera algunos pasos entre sueños.

Una vez en su casa, Itachi se encargó de llevarlo hasta el dormitorio y le quitó la ropa hedionda a tabaco y alcohol. Desabotonó su camisa y desabrochó la bragueta de su pantalón mientras se concentraba en no tener una erección. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Naruto, su torso moviéndose a cada respiración, su nívea piel... Empezó a excitarse.

— No es el momento, Itachi, por todos los cielos...— Se reprendió, sin suspender la labor. Una vez hecho eso, colocó un vaso con agua y el cesto de la basura al lado de la cama, previendo que su invitado no pudiera llegar al baño a tiempo si le daban ganas de vomitar.

Un recuerdo amargo llegó a su mente mientras realizaba el ritual: Cuando Sasuke salía con sus compañeros de la escuela, incluido Gaara, regresaba con más niveles de alcohol que una botella de sake y entonces él, diligentemente, le preparaba todo para que se curara la resaca.

— Sasuke—, musitó muy por lo bajo, en un intento fallido por exorcisarlo de sus pensamientos. La sangre le subió a la cabeza con un golpeteo. Recordó lo molesto que estaba y lo impotente que se sentía… Quería aplastar algo, aventar un vaso contra la pared o algo para distraerse, pero sabía que no lo lograría. En su interior, dos mundos con los que había creído estar en paz colisionaron. Todo se había roto.

La ira crecía sin control y, pese a su mejor juicio, supo que aquella noche no terminaría sin prestarle una visita a su hermano menor. Quería entender sus motivos (aunque tampoco le parecían un gran secreto) y deseaba escuchar su versión de las cosas. Tenía la impresión de que el autor intelectual de esa escena desastrosa tenía nombre y apellido: Sabaku no Gaara.

 

 

Tocó la puerta del apartamento de su hermano varias veces, con una firmeza que no ocultaba la urgencia que sentía. El reloj marcaba las 3:48 de la mañana. Se preguntó si Sasuke estaría en casa.

Escuchó los pasos arrastrados desde el otro lado de la puerta y pudo adivinar los movimientos cargados de pereza de alguien que recién ha despertado.  Se impacientó.

— Sasuke, abre.  

La puerta se movió, dejando ver a su hermano en calzoncillos y con una cara asesina.

— Itachi, ¿qué demonios quieres a esta hora? — Sasuke se paró en el umbral de la puerta, bloqueando el acceso.

— Tú dímelo—. Sinceramente, en aquel momento estaba tan dividido entre el dolor y el enojo que le costó mantener el temple, pero hizo acopio de toda su voluntad y lo consiguió.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, sin decir nada, y arqueó la ceja.

— No te hagas tonto—. El mayor rompió el silencio. El agujero en su estómago, donde guardaba toda su rabia, amenazaba con tragárselo todo.

— ¿Cómo hiciste que el portero te dejara entrar?

— ¡Carajo, Sasuke! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Su interlocutor le lanzó una mirada asesina; la tensión se podía tocar con los dedos. El mayor recorrió fugazmente la estancia donde había todavía ropa tirada. Ropa que no pertenecía a Naruto.  

Apretó los puños tanto que sintió un hormigueo en los dedos. Inspiró profundo para no darle a su hermano el golpe que se merecía.

— ¿De verdad sigue aquí?

— Eso es asunto mío.

Quería matar a Sasuke en ese momento. Era increíble que, pese a haberle destrozado el corazón a Naruto apenas ocho horas antes, su hermano no tuviera empacho en seguir con su amante. Apretó los dientes. Seguramente el psicótico de Gaara era quien había orquestado todo… Ese desgraciado estaba decidido a meterse en la vida de Sasuke a cualquier costo.

— Me juraste que nunca lo ibas a lastimar… ¡Me lo juraste, carajo!

Sentía la garganta cerrada por el coraje. Siempre le había dicho a su hermano lo especial que era Naruto para él, le había pedido que lo tratara bien y, ahora, a la primera de cambio, el muy estúpido le rompía el corazón. Sentía la sangre hervirle. Él había renunciado a todo con tal de verlo feliz y, ¿para qué?

— Ah, eso… Las cosas cambiaron. Él regresó.

Itachi perdió el control. Lo siguiente que sintió fue su puño impactando fuertemente en la mejilla de su hermano. Estaba furioso, quería tirarle todos y cada uno de los dientes.

— Eres un imbécil.

  
  


Se untó ungüento en los nudillos para aminorar la hinchazón mientras repasaba una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido. Estaba rabioso por lo que le había dicho Sasuke, por su tono altanero y por la facilidad con la que creía que podía prescindir de una persona. Pero a la vez, algo en su interior le decía que había una justificación, que su hermano era una buena persona y que si había actuado así, seguramente era por influencia de Gaara.

Gaara, el maldito Gaara… Tantos años y todavía ejercía control sobre él.  

__  
  


_Sasuke siempre había disfrutado la soledad. Nunca lo decía, pero Itachi notaba que desde pequeño, los momentos de mayor paz para su hermano eran los que pasaba lejos de los demás. Itachi lo entendía: él también era huraño y solo depositaba su confianza en unas cuantas personas, pero había cierto aire altanero en su hermano que lo incomodaba._

_El cambio se había dado unos cuantos años antes, cuando Sasuke empezó la adolescencia. Ya no era un niño introvertido y dulce, sino una especie de altanero que romantizaba la lejanía con los demás. Tenía colegas en el instituto, por supuesto, pero nadie lo suficientemente cercano como para intercambiar más de unas cuantas palabras o ir ocasionalmente por una hamburguesa luego de clases. Hasta que un día, su actitud cambió._

_En aquel momento nadie sabía qué era lo que había obrado la transformación en Sasuke. Su madre trató de hacerlo hablar, con sus métodos y sus mimos, e Itachi empezó a hacer lo propio mediante silenciosa camaradería, pero de los labios de su hermano nadie arrancó una palabra hasta que, tiempo después, un pelirrojo se personó en la casa Uchiha: Sabaku no Gaara, un joven de ascendencia india nacionalizado japonés que tenía el extraño hábito de mirar fijamente las telas. Él era el novio de su hermano._

_Al principio, el golpe de la confesión fue brutal pero silencioso, implosivo. Mikoto, quien hasta entonces había albergado esperanzas de que su hijo menor le diera nietos, se mantuvo estoica y fue tan amable como con cualquier otro amigo de sus hijos o de ella misma. Itachi se tragó la decepción de que su hermano no hubiese confiado en él para salir del clóset, pese a que él siempre había aceptado que era homosexual._

_Desde ese momento le cayó mal. Y con el tiempo, peor._

_Con los meses, Sasuke empezó a estar constantemente con su pareja, hasta que las cosas llegaron a un nivel enfermizo en el cual ninguno de los dos deseaba estar separado del otro. El moreno alegaba que solo con Gaara se sentía complementado, que era el único con quien podía hablar, que no deseaba separarse de él nunca. Que salvo él, nadie podía entenderlo. Itachi Uchiha nunca se repuso de ese golpe; su hermano abría una y otra vez la misma herida sin saberlo._

_Las atenciones que el taheño prodigaba a su madre también lo enloquecían. Nadie más que él se daba cuenta de que Gaara era una mala persona, un psicópata. Sasuke incluso lo encubría: Tapaba los arañazos y magulladuras de su cuerpo para que nadie los viera y más de una vez, los había visto jalonearse en el jardín. Y aún así, eran inseparables._

_Itachi se debatía entre el odio intenso que sentía por el pelirrojo, que mostraba accesos de furia o de indiferencia impredecibles, o el amor y la conmiseración por su hermano. Pero un día, así como había entrado en su vida, Sabaku no Gaara desapareció del mapa._

_Sasuke no fue capaz de encontrarlo: su teléfono estaba “fuera del área de servicio”, su domicilio vacío y la matrícula del colegio dada de baja. Y a él no le había dejado ni una nota. En ese momento, el menor de los Uchiha se sumió en una depresión silenciosa, solo descubierta por la recrudecida hostilidad que profesaba contra todo el universo. No se interesaba por nada más que los estudios, dejó de salir con gente e incluso permanecía callado durante días enteros._

__  
  


Itachi se concentró en su mano adolorida. Recordaba esos días con angustia: Él más que nadie sabía lo doloroso que había sido para Sasuke esa decepción amorosa. Por eso, cuando conoció a Naruto primero lo quiso para su hermano, como un intento desesperado de devolverle la vida.

El rubio estaba lleno de alegría; exactamente lo opuesto de Gaara. Desde el comienzo sintió afinidad por él y hubo un momento en el que hasta deseó que ambos se quedaran juntos. Pero no calculó que ese afecto lo deseaba para sí mismo hasta que las cosas se salieron de control: Naruto quería estar con Sasuke todos los días a pesar de que él no sintiera interés por él. Itachi envidiaba a su hermano con tal fuerza que algunos días temía que fuera a estallar. Y las cosas no mejoraron cuando el menor le confesó sus intenciones de formalizar una relación con el trigueño.

Por amor a su hermano y a Naruto decidió callar lo que se aglomeraba en su pecho, aunque le insistió en más de una ocasión que lo cuidara, que el Uzumaki era una persona especial en su vida. Y Sasuke lo prometió desganado, pero sincero.

Y nada había importado. Adiós al “felices para siempre”. Gaara, ¡el imbécil, estúpido y maldito Gaara!, había entrado de nuevo en la vida de su hermano y habían cogido. En cama de Naruto. Frente a sus ojos. Le habían roto el corazón.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho y aceptó algo que siempre había preferido ignorar: Detestaba a Sasuke por no haber amado a Naruto. Odiaba a Gaara por impedirle a Sasuke amar a Naruto. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber callado sus sentimientos tantos años. Al  único que no odiaba era a Naruto, el más afectado por las circunstancias. A él lo amaba.

 

 

Naruto lo despertó al día siguiente, mientras intentaba pasar del dormitorio hacia la cocina. Itachi dormía en el sillón puesto que, aunque el departamento era amplio, nunca había sentido la necesidad de acondicionar una sala para las visitas. Le dolía la espalda.  

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —. Se levantó rápidamente y le pidió que se sentara mientras él hacía una receta para la resaca. Era la única manera que tenía para cuidarlo, para amortiguar el peso de su consciencia, para demostrarle que incluso si el mundo caía, él estaría con él.

Naruto esperó callado en el sillón, lleno de dolor físico y agotamiento emocional, hasta que el más alto le llevó un vaso con algo que lucía tóxico. Lo bebió sin fijarse, de un solo trago.

— Naruto, estaba pensando que si no tienes dónde quedarte…

— ¿Sí? — El rubio estaba todavía alienado de la conversación, intentando quitarse el sabor del líquido extraño que se había tomado.

— Quédate aquí— no era así como había planeado su discurso, pero eran las únicas palabras, torpes y tajantes, que escaparon de su boca—…Si quieres, claro.

— No—contestó Naruto rápidamente, mientras jugaba con sus dedos—. Lo que quiero decir es que ya has hecho mucho por mí y no me sentiría bien si me quedo. Sería…

— ¿Incómodo? —indagó.

El rubio asintió, antes de sobarse las sienes con vehemencia.  

— Si me dices que tienes algún sitio a dónde ir, te llevaré yo mismo—. Se levantó suavemente del sillón, sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta que llegaría a continuación.

— No por ahora, pero lo resolveré.  

— No digas tonterías—. Itachi lo reprendió con suavidad—, no puedes vivir en la calle mientras buscas un lugar. Al menos deberías estar aquí unos días...

El Uzumaki se sonrojó un poco, antes de prometer, a regañadientes, que lo haría.


	2. Capítulo 2. Cavilaciones

**Capítulo 2. Cavilaciones**

 

 

_— Sasuke, si de verdad quieres hacer una vida con Naruto, seré el primero que apoye su decisión de vivir juntos._

_El semblante de Itachi lucía igual que siempre, serio y parco, aunque su voz tenía un dejo de melancolía que solo era perceptible para alguien que, como él, había pasado mucho tiempo observándolo._

_A Sasuke no se le ocurrió nada para seguir la conversación, así que permaneció en silencio. Sabía que no quería a Naruto con la misma vehemencia con la que amaba a Gaara, pero no le disgustaba. Por el contrario, disfrutaba de su presencia y energía._

_“Quiero a Naruto porque estoy cansado de vivir con el fantasma de Gaara” pensó en ese momento._

_— Sé que te lo he dicho mil veces, pero Naruto es alguien muy especial para mí. Casi tanto como tú._

_Una mueca de disgusto se asomó discretamente en el rostro del más joven. No creía en las palabras de Itachi, pero tampoco planeaba invertir tiempo y esfuerzo en hacerlo confesar lo contrario. Si lo que le preocupaba era que hiriese al rubio, no lo haría… Naruto le daba una extraña paz._

Pero la comodidad no lo era todo y, pese a que sabía que Naruto lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, Sasuke Uchiha cada día estaba más convencido de que no podría corresponderle ni en magnitud ni en intención. No era que no lo hubiese intentado, al menos en un inicio, sino que el fantasma de Sabaku no Gaara lo perseguía con la misma vehemencia de antaño.

Naruto no le daba suficiente paz para contrarrestar la que el pelirrojo le quitaba y, pese a que había intentado ocultar sus emociones en una máscara de camaradería con él, no lo lograba. No era que no lo quisiera, que no estuviera agradecido con él o que no le tuviera afecto, pero Gaara era el amor de su vida, el foco de sus pasiones, su deseo inconcluso. Contra eso, nadie podía hacer nada.

Los verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke eran algo que nadie, en especial su pareja, pudieron haber comprendido jamás. Nunca había pretendido que lo hiciera, tampoco. Gaara era de eso que ocurre solo una vez en la vida y rompe con todo; era la única persona que tenía la llave de la puerta más oscura de su ser y no se asustaba por lo que guardaba dentro. En cambio, Naruto era un chico de buenas intenciones a quien se había esforzado por corresponder.

Algunas veces le parecía que el rubio estaba tan habituado a los cuentos de hadas, que nunca comprendería que el príncipe se quedó con la Cenicienta únicamente porque una princesa de otro reino lo había despechado. Y que, incluso a sabiendas de eso, ella lo había aceptado.

Para Naruto las cosas eran blancas o negras, siempre monocromáticas. Ese era el motivo por el cual ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo en explicarle lo que ocurría. Prefería mil veces ser tachado de infiel que de desleal: ¿No habría sufrido más el rubio de haberle confesado que nunca dejó de pensar en otro, que si un día, de buenas a primeras, creía que lo había engañado por motivos circunstanciales? Lo que había hecho, contrario a lo que Itachi creía, no era mezquino: era misericordioso.

Sasuke se colocó una nueva bolsa con hielo en la mejilla y se quedó absorto unos segundos al sentir el frío del la bolsa en contacto con lo caliente de su piel. ¡Qué sensación tan más desagradable!

El golpe de su hermano lo había sorprendido, pero el dolor físico no era tan poderoso como la rabia que sentía: ¿En qué cojones estaba pensando Itachi al llegar así, de buenas a primeras, exigiendo respuestas que no tenían preguntas, con ganas de juzgar lo que saltaba a la vista? Comprendía que Naruto era importante para él, eso siempre se lo había dejado en claro, pero jamás creyó que significase tanto como para no darse cuenta, para no comprender, que sus motivos habían sido siempre claros y firmes: Él había hecho todo conforme a sus principios, por mucho que los demás se negaran a adentrarse en algo que no fuese la forma.

Frunció el entrecejo al percatarse de lo que le molestaba realmente: Se sentía traicionado por el hecho de que otro de su misma sangre no hubiese comprendido absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría. El puñetazo era intrascendente a final de cuentas, no era más que un reflejo… Pero, ¿cómo era posible que Itachi, siendo tan brillante como era, se hubiese cegado en lugar de ponerse en su lugar?

— Debió haberlo entendido, mierda— musitó para sus adentros, mientras crispaba el puño.

A final de cuentas, ¿no había sido el propio Itachi quien le había dicho, alguna vez, que un hombre hace cualquier cosa por las personas a quienes ama?

— ¿Quieres un té de tila? Pareces agitado—. La tersa voz de Gaara interrumpió el ciclo de sus pensamientos, aliviándolo en cierta medida, pues empezaba a enredarse con sus propias cavilaciones.

Sonrió con soberbia, más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor. La presencia de su pareja ahí lo llenaba de una satisfacción que hacía mucho no sentía.  Todo había valido la pena, incluso— reparó en el calor que emanaba de su mejilla—lo que no había previsto: ¿Qué más daba si el imbécil de Itachi se ponía de moralino? Él tenía a su taheño ahí, para él, solo para él.

— Sí, muy cargado.

El de mechones carmesíes se dirigió a la cocina, preparó la tetera y la puso sobre la estufa. Solo quedaba esperar. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en uno de los mostradores, absorto en sus pensamientos.

 

 

Sabaku no Gaara siempre había sido un hombre raro a ojos de los otros. Por lo general se mantenía ecuánime y cerebral frente a las situaciones, no tanto por temple sino por la profunda indiferencia que le daba el universo. Casi toda su vida había estado en un sopor constante y neblinoso.

Sonrió, con la mirada extraviada en el tiempo. Alguna vez, mientras leía en uno de los patios de su casa, escuchó a una sirvienta preguntar a su nana si él, Gaara, tenía algún desorden mental. La mujer, una vieja de la región de Braj, contestó parcamente que no, que lo que ocurría era que su nombre, en dialecto brajbhasa, significaba “Demonio que solo se ama a sí mismo”. En ese momento, según recordaba, se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

Nunca, hasta sus quince años, ya que había adquirido la ciudadanía japonesa, dudó de la veracidad de su nombre. Jamás había querido a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre o a sus hermanos… hasta que miró por primera vez los ojos negros de Sasuke Uchiha. Lo que empezó como angustia por esa invasión a su confort, se convirtió en curiosidad y luego en una pasión que lo consumía.

Se encontró a sí mismo ansiando la compañía malsana del único ser que no le resultaba ajeno, teniendo fijaciones extrañas y oscuras, ahogándose en sus deseos privados— que nunca le pareció pertinente externar—. Y, de pronto, un día decidió que le era indispensable permanecer a su lado.

¿Quién habría dicho que ésa era la definición justa que Sasuke le había dado para referirse al amor? Algo agresivo, abyecto y vil. Nada de boberías, de corazones o de palabras galantes: El saberse complementado, el poder ir al mismísimo infierno para perseguir a quien amas. Amar, para ellos, era tan pasional como odiar, con la única diferencia de que era un sentimiento retribuido.

Se acercó a la alacena para sacar un par de tazas de porcelana. Dos. Por fin ese número volvía a tener sentido.

El tren de sus pensamientos no podía detenerse en aquel momento, por mucho que lo deseara. La cólera empezó a bullir en su ser, pero no hizo nada para controlarla ni para llevarla a su máxima expresión, se había acostumbrado a ella y sabía que explotaría en el momento indicado. Mientras, solo yacía adormecida en la boca de su estómago.

— Itachi— bisbisó, mientras preparaba la bandeja con las tazas.

Gaara fue conscientes desde el comienzo de que no era del agrado de su cuñado, aunque tampoco se había esforzado mucho por romper la firme barrera que el Uchiha mayor imponía entre él y el mundo. No tenía ni derecho ni interés en hacerlo, finalmente— y eso era algo que Gaara sabía muy bien—cada quien se guarece de sus propios demonios como mejor le parece, los demás no deben entrometerse. Sin embargo,lo observaba con atención y notó cómo se recrudeció la antipatía hasta volverse odio.

Se sintió extrañado por la situación, aunque pronto perdió el interés. Era la primera vez que no hacía nada para ganarse una enemistad; no valía la pena esforzarse por conservarla.  

Itachi no entendía la profundidad del sentimiento que compartía con su pareja, más  allá: Estaba celoso y cegado por su moral agria e inflexible. Sasuke nada más decía que “se le pasaría”, que “se acostumbraría”… Pero no pasaron ni lo primero ni lo segundo. Suspiró. No valía la pena pensar en el pasado en ese instante.

Bostezó. La noche anterior no había pegado ojo hasta después de la trifulca. Había escuchado los reclamos quedos y toscos de ambos, el golpe y un portazo, pero consideró pertinente esperar unos momentos para salir. Contrario a Sasuke, que se había quedado impactado por la reacción desmedida de Itachi, él la había visto venir  desde el mismo momento en que lo escuchó entrar.

Pero ya se las cobraría todas juntas. En esta ocasión el tablero estaba cambiando a su favor: O Itachi se acostumbraba a la idea de que él no era un rubio ruidoso y torpe, o forzaba la situación lo suficiente como para que todas las verdades salieran a la luz.

Solo había que esperar.

 

 

Itachi miraba por la ventana, su lugar preferido para pensar y abstraerse del mundo. No había dormido bien la noche anterior debido al cúmulo de sentimientos que tenía, pero estaba espabilado. O eso creía, pues no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto se acercó por detrás y le tapó los ojos.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—. Hizo el amago de sonreír, pero no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado ni de lo que le dieran ganas en ese momento. Una suave curva, imperceptible y fugaz, se formó.

Por la faz del rubio cruzó una sombra de tristeza, antes de que una enorme sonrisa sin alegría se asomara.

— Me refiero a la cabeza— aclaró rápidamente Itachi, reconociendo el error en la ambigüedad de su pregunta. Naruto se relajó.

— Ah, sí, estoy como nuevo. Muchas gracias.

Sabía que no era el mejor momento para hablar sobre el tema que daba vueltas en su cabeza, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Si esperaba más tiempo, aunque fuera unos minutos o un par de días, las palabras quedarían muertas en su interior y no podría externarlas nunca más.

— Naruto— habló, paladeando las palabras y retractándose de utilizarlas casi simultáneamente.

— Dime.

— Nada, lo olvidé.

Itachi caminó hacia la cocina con el pretexto de beber un vaso de agua. El nudo en la boca de su estómago le parecía tan extraño como absurdo, igual que una pequeña bola de nieve que tomaba fuerza y envolvía todo a su alrededor.

 

 

Durante casi una semana, las conversaciones en la casa se extinguieron. De hecho, salvo lo soliloquios del rubio y sus esfuerzos evidentes por lucir de una pieza, el silencio los envolvía. Y se sentía extrañamente bien: No había conversación que llenara el vacío, así que Itachi y Naruto preferían cerrar la boca y poner en orden sus corazones.

Itachi quería preguntarle a Naruto si le gustaría quedarse con él, pero temía la reacción del rubio. Cada día se convencía de que lo mejor era esquivar el tema, dejar que los meses pasaran y confiar en que la inercia mantendría al rubio a su lado, pero no podía confiarse. Sabía que en la ambigüedad y la incertidumbre, cualquier cosa podía ocurrir.

Algunas veces, miraba el rostro de Naruto y notaba la sombra de Sasuke. Lo extrañaba tanto que en ocasiones, cuando estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, lo nombraba. Y eso hería tanto a Itachi que más de una vez había estado a punto de pedirle que dejara de hacerlo.

“Necesita desahogarse, desintoxicar sus alma de Sasuke”, repetía el mayor de los Uchiha para sus adentros. En esas ocasiones, no solo pensaba en Naruto, sino en sí mismo.

Pero el rubio solo quería poner su cabeza en orden y organizar un poco el caos que llevaba en el pecho, aunque no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Estaba tan triste que quería llorar hasta que se le secaran los ojos.

Recordaba, con ciertas lagunas, la noche en que encontró a Sasuke con otro, y cada que lo hacía, quedaba exhausto. Quería que fuera una pesadilla; no se sentía preparado para afrontar nada, ni el fin de años de relación ni la desesperación que sentía por el futuro. Ansiaba guardar todo en el rincón de sus pensamientos a olvidar, cerrar ese capítulo en su vida y comenzar uno nuevo… pero no podía: Uno no decide querer o no querer. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que ya no pudo mantener esa batalla en su cabeza; se estaba volviendo loco.

Dejó correr las lágrimas que le estaban envenenando el interior. Esas que le decían que era su culpa, que era estúpido, que no valía nada.

Una semana antes no habría tenido reparos en gritarle al mundo que, aunque Sasuke Uchiha fuera la peor persona del universo, lo amaba. En ese momento, que se le antojaba tan lejano, habría puesto las manos en el fuego por él y ahora… Ahora lo odiaba por causarle tanto dolor, por haberlo engañado con un hombre de cabellos rojos — a quien Itachi parecía conocer— y lo había dejado totalmente humillado.

— Cabrón— dijo, mientras apretaba los dientes en la habitación y se tallaba con vehemencia el rostro para no dejar rastros del llanto— ¿Qué, maldita sea, te orilló a ponerme los cuernos?

El muy idiota había faltado al amor que se tenían, lo había abandonado como a un perro. Las preguntas le taladraban la mente: ¿Cuántas veces se había acostado con alguien más en esos tres años? ¿Cuántos pelirrojos no habrían abierto las piernas por él? ¿Lo habrían hecho así, descaradamente, en su cama, en la cama que ambos compartían? Se sentía el peor de los imbéciles por haber querido a un ser tan despreciable y egoísta como Sasuke Uchiha.

Imprecó por lo bajo, mientras golpeaba la almohada con vehemencia. Nunca se había sentido tan sobajado y rabioso. Quería matar a Sasuke, hacerlo pedacitos y dárselo de comer a los tiburones, o  pasarle el auto por encima cien veces, hasta pulverizarle los huesos. O mejor, cortarle el pene con una cucharilla plástica y colgarle en los testículos una langosta. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo sufrir como él sufría… ¡Claro!

Tuvo una revelación. Lo que realmente anhelaba, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, era dejar de sentirse tan increíblemente miserable. Quería olvidar que alguna vez había amado a alguien y había sido traicionado; en especial, quería olvidar que alguna vez había llorado por un hombre que no valía la pena.

Sabía que sería duro: Había hecho que Sasuke fuera su todo y ahora estaba completamente vacío. Sin embargo, valía la pena hacer algo, cualquier cosa, con tal de aliviar las intensas ganas de gritar.

 

 

— Itachi, esta noche saldré— habló Naruto, haciendo uso de su voz más animosa. Le sorprendió escuchar lo agudo, lo falso, de su voz— ¿Podrías darme una copia de las llaves?

El moreno, que estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala leyendo un libro, lo vio de arriba abajo durante unos segundos, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. El aspecto del más joven parecía sacado de cualquiera de los programas de adolescentes que transmitían por  _MTv_. La camisa oscura estaba abierta hasta medio pecho, dejando ver sus pectorales de una manera casi grotesca y los pantalones de vestir estaban tan ceñidos que parecía que, si se sentaba, las costuras se romperían. Y para complementar el estrafalario atuendo, el rubio lucía unos lentes oscuros encima de la cabeza—algo que nunca había dejado de encontrar curioso, ya que el sol no sale por las noches.

— Naruto— habló pausadamente—, te ves ridículo con esa ropa. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El rubio frunció el ceño.

— Lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes nada de moda.

A decir verdad, él tampoco se sentía cómodo con ese atuendo de dirigente de prostíbulo, pero había visto algunas fotografías de un bar gay y casi todos los hombres vestían de ese modo. Si quería llamar su atención y demostrarle a Sasuke que era mucho más deseable que cualquier taheño paliducho, debía hacerlo.

Itachi seguía mirándolo fijamente, como si pudiera leer su interior. En realidad no era una tarea difícil, tomando en cuenta la expresividad del trigueño, pero lo desconcertaba la reacción. No la había visto venir y, aunque entendía los motivos, le dolía.

— Toma el duplicado de las llaves que están en el cajón— le dijo falto de interés, mientras retomaba su lectura.

— Ya me voy—anunció Naruto.

— De acuerdo. Cobra bien la hora y no dejes que te regateen.

Itachi no sabía muy bien qué lo había orillado a decir esas palabras. Sabía que su actitud era pésima, pero sentía la sangre hervirle ante la idea de que Naruto fuera a restregársele a alguien en un club solo por despecho.

Miró a Naruto, quien lo veía con la mandíbula desencajada, mientras pensaba que esa clase de comentario era exactamente el que Sasuke habría hecho.

En cuanto se repuso, salió del apartamento dando un portazo.

— Maldita sea, no quiero pensar en Sasuke e Itachi me lo recuerda. Y además, me dice puta…

Suspendió su marcha escaleras abajo y regresó a todas prisas. Ya se enteraría Itachi Uchiha de que nadie, nadie le hacía comentarios de mal gusto sin pagar las consecuencias.

Entró al apartamento, decidido a recuperar su honor y a aclarar por qué su atuendo estaba en boga y no indicaba que estaba dispuesto a cambiar sexo por dinero cuando se encontró frente a frente con el primogénito de los Uchiha.

—¡Tú! Nunca vuelvas a decirme…— Sus reclamos fueron acallados por un abrazo torpe y acartonado.

— No hagas idioteces por despecho, Naruto, y mucho menos por Sasuke.

Itachi lo sostuvo entre sus brazos unos momentos antes de dejarlo libre de nuevo. El trigueño no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie lo abrazaba, que nadie le decía palabras tan dulces y honestas que sintió deseos de asirse a las ropas del moreno y llorar.

— Es que siento que me voy a morir.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se rasaron con lágrimas ante la mirada de un Itachi conmocionado.

— Olvídate de Sasuke, no te merece— le dijo con serenidad, expresando al fin lo que llevaba días pensando.

El trigueño tenía los pies clavados en el piso y la boca seca. Las palabras que acababa de emitir el mayor resonaban con potencia dentro de su cabeza.

No  _podía_  olvidarlo, eso implicaría abandonar parte de su propia vida.

No  _quería_  dejarlo ir, prefería tener aunque fuera una pequeña parte de él en su corazón, así fuera alimentaba a base de engaños.

Sin embargo, _tenía_  que hacerlo, Sasuke Uchiha lo había engañado. No había sabido corresponder a su amor.

_Debía_ aprender a vivir sin él. Por su propio bien, incluso si dentro del proceso se sentía morir.

— Lo intentaré.

Esa fue la única respuesta, solemne y parca, que salió de sus labios, sin embargo, cada uno le dio un significado diferente. Para Naruto, eso significaba resurgir. Para Itachi, que no todo estaba perdido. 


	3. Capítulo 3. Perdido y encontrado

**Capítulo 3. Perdido y encontrado**

 

 

Tanteó la cama antes de abrir los ojos. Éra uno de los tantos vicios que se había creado a lo largo de su convivencia con Sasuke y que todavía no lograba superar, incluso aunque las sábanas a su lado estuvieran pulcramente colocadas en el colchón, como un frío recordatorio de su situación.

No se acostumbraba a despertar solo, a no tener la visión de un Sasuke con el cabello revuelto a su lado, a no abrazar con delicadeza el cuerpo de su amante y recibir un malhumorado gruñido a modo de saludo matutino.

Se talló los ojos para desperezarse y, tras sentarse en la cama, posó su vista en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la esquina de la habitación.

— Buenos días, Naruto— se saludó melancólico. Veía su cara, pero no se reconocía, como si por la noche alguien hubiese cambiado su cuerpo por otro que no terminaba de amoldarse a su alma. Su propia persona le parecía un forro incómodo en donde le dolía hasta respirar. 

Bufó, sin quitarle la vista a ese otro Naruto que lo miraba impertérrito. ¿Quién era ese hombre, por qué se le parecía tanto si no tenían nada en común? ¿O acaso siempre había sido el mismo, pero estaba cegado por la ilusión del amor de alguien más? Parpadeó un par de veces, esperando que la bruma en sus pensamientos desapareciera, pero fue en vano. Estudió su imagen en busca de pruebas de que lo que veía era un impostor, pero cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más exhausto, sin fuerzas ni para corregir la postura desgarbada que tanto le molestaba tener ni para salir a la calle.

— Estoy horrible—murmuró para sí mismo, en una voz tan baja que ni siquiera supo si en verdad lo había pronunciado o si había sido su imaginación.

Recorrió su rostro con las manos para sentir cada pliegue, cada pequeño rastro de sequedad, cada imperfección. Todo estaba igual que antes, pero se veía tan diferente… Se preguntó si así era como su cuerpo somatizaba la nueva vida sin Sasuke que tanto trabajo le había costado asimilar hasta la noche anterior. ¿Era así como el abandono se exhibía, sin conmiseración por quien sufre sus consecuencias? 

Quería estar soñando, que todo fuera una pesadilla. Pero sabía que era la realidad.

Reconoció el vacío en su pecho que corría hasta el estómago, ocasionándole unas nauseas pasivas que le impedían digerir sus pensamientos, pero que no lo hacían vomitar. Era como sentir sin sentir, una sensación tan extraña como desagradable que no se podía quitar. 

Se le estrujó el corazón, ¿por qué le ocurría a él?

El reflejo no le respondió. Solo le mostró unos ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Sus ojos.

 

 

El agua caliente repiqueteaba en su piel enrojecida mientras la pastilla de jabón se consumía en sus manos. Naruto, sin embargo, estaba lejos, arrastrado por sus pensamientos.  

La noche anterior le había prometido a Itachi evadir todas las ideas que le lastimaban, calmar sus ansias por demostrarle a Sasuke que seguía siendo un hombre digno de ser amado y dejar de sentirse como plato de segunda mesa. Y mientras estuvo a su lado, suspendido en ese abrazo tan fuerte y tan cariñoso, lo logró. Ese momento le había dado dos certezas: La primera, que era mucho más frágil de lo que pensaba. La segunda, que Sasuke no lo reconfortaría nunca. 

Golpeó con el puño cerrado las baldosas de la regadera, en un acceso de ira rezagado de la noche anterior, antes de recordar la sensación de estar cerca de Itachi. La gratitud lo invadió de pronto. 

A pesar de compartir sangre con Sasuke, Itachi nunca le había fallado y siempre le había demostrado su apoyo, inclusive en los momentos donde él mismo quería huir de su vida. ¿Por qué demonios sí le interesaba a Itachi y a Sasuke no? ¿Por qué el mayor era tan íntegro y tan fiel, mientras que su hermano era tan abyecto y ruin? ¿Por qué si eran hermanos no tenían los mismos principios?

“Todo habría sido mejor si me hubiera enamorado de Itachi y no de Sasuke.”

Se mordió la parte inferior del labio y sintió algo cálido en sus ojos que no supo si achacar al vapor o a una lágrima que pretendía abrir el camino a otras más en cuento abriera la caja del hubiera.

Prefirió creer que era el vapor.

  
 

_El día que conoció a los hermanos Uchiha fue también el día en que su mejor amigo, Neji Hyuuga, le había dicho que se casaría con Tenten, su novia de toda la vida, porque ella estaba embarazada. Eso significaba que se quedaría sin compañero de piso y, con toda seguridad, que tendría que buscarse un lugar más pequeño._

_— Necesito conseguir un inquilino pronto o buscar algo más barato. Mi padrino me prestará el dinero para pagar el próximo mes y darme tiempo a resolver la situación, pero no sé qué hacer—, le comentaba a la recepcionista del gimnasio, una jovencita de cabellos rosados que solo sonreía y asentía._

_— Lo que debería hacer es trabajar y no solo charlar con su compañera—, lo interrumpió un joven de cabellos negros que sostenía un papel frente a recepcionista. —. Señorita Haruno, ¿cómo es posible que no aparezca mi pago en su sistema, si se hace el depósito automático? Por favor, consígame una cita con el gerente._

_— Ahora mismo, señor Uchiha._

_Naruto miró al joven con indignación, pero se guardó sus comentarios mordaces porque, primero que nada, necesitaba el empleo y, segundo, sabía que ese moreno era el amor platónico de su compañera._

_— Sasuke, no es culpa de la señora Sakura. Estoy seguro de que es un malentendido, no seas pesado—. Naruto volteó al escuchar una voz grave tras de sí._

_— Mucho gusto, Itachi Uchiha—, dijo un joven alto y moreno al notar su reacción. — ¿Usted trabaja aquí?_

_— Sí, un placer. Naruto Uzumaki. Soy el administrador de los salones de acondicionamiento._

_— Le ofrezco una disculpa por la actitud de mi hermano, está un poco alterado._

_— No estoy alterado, solo quiero saber el motivo de mi problema. Y no necesito que te disculpes en mi nombre—, espetó el otro joven, sin justificarse._

_Naruto sonrió incómodo, mientras daba cuenta de la guapura de ambos jóvenes. Esperaba verlos más seguido, aunque el más joven no le había caído muy bien de primera impresión._

— ¿Cómo  sigues?— preguntó Itachi cuando lo vio en la cocina, accionando la cafetera para el desayuno.

 

Naruto contrajo los músculos y procuró controlar sus impulsos de largarse a llorar. Estaba consciente de que eso no cambiaría nada, que la gratitud hacia Itachi y la desesperación de ver su vida derrumbada coexistían en su interior, pero eso no le daba permiso de atacar al único hombre que le demostraba que lo quería.  

—Oye, respecto a lo de ayer…

La voz, generalmente parsimoniosa del moreno, ahora sonaba nerviosa. Volteó hacia la despensa y se preguntó si luego de tanto tiempo de convivencia, había adquirido una capacidad sobrehumana para descifrar las variaciones de los timbres de voz de la familia Uchiha. 

“No, no recuerdes lo de ayer, por favor.”

Comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras escrutaba el rostro de su interlocutor, con atención. 

—Lo lamento, estuvo fuera de lugar.

Aquellas fueron sus únicas palabras, tan serenas y naturales que no daban espacio la mentira.

 —No lo lamentes, tenías razón. 

Naruto se sentía extrañamente traicionado, presa de una ambivalencia que no sabía cómo manejar. No quería que Itachi se disculpara de nada ni que lo lamentara; no quería darle lástima a la única persona que le quedaba. Si no, ¿cómo evitaría caer en el abismo que existía entre la mitad vacía de su cama y su bienestar? 

—Pero… 

—De verdad, déjalo.

  


_La amistad con Itachi había nacido con total naturalidad, de forma tan espontánea que se le dificultaba señalar el momento exacto en que se había forjado. No había nada que no le contara, ya fuera por mensajes de texto o en las largas pláticas que tenían en los salones del gimnasio cuando no había clases._

_Ahí era donde le platicó que un novio que tuvo lo engañó con su antaño mejor amigo, que sus padres habían muerto y lo había criado su padrino Orochimaru, quien tenía un local ramen en la zona roja de la ciudad donde Naruto había trabajado durante muchos años; que le daban asco las manzanas y que de niño había intentado unirse a una compañía de teatro, pero lo rechazaron porque no podía aprenderse bien sus textos._

_— Te llevarías muy bien con mi hermano—, le dijo Itachi una vez._

_— ¿Con Sasuke? No te ofendas, pero es el típico guapo insufrible._

_Itachi soltó una carcajada breve._

_— Vaya, así que crees que es guapo._

_— ¿Qué? Yo no dije eso, dije “hombre”. Debe ser la acústica del salón—. Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron de un fuerte color carmesí, mientras Itachi sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza._

_Gracias a ese desliz, había comenzado a relacionarse con Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi los citaba con frecuencia para cenar o tomar un trago, con el pretexto de que los dos eran sus personas más cercanas._

_En muchas ocasiones, el menor de los hermanos faltaba sin aviso o se excusaba de último momento. Sin embargo, cuando coincidían, el estómago de Naruto daba vuelcos: Sasuke lo fascinaba en todos los sentidos; le resultaba muy atractivo físicamente, pero su hermetismo era lo que más lo intrigaba. Se dio a la tarea de conocerlo, de abrir poco a poco su corazón._

_Naruto nunca le dijo a Itachi, pero en ese momento pudo haberse enamorado perdidamente de él. Fue su insistencia la que lo hizo fijarse más en Sasuke, la que le permitió amarlo con locura._

 

 

Los días pasaron en una aparente calma, solo interrumpida por los frecuentes pensamientos sobre Sasuke. Naruto intentaba limitarlos lo más posible, desecharlos para mantenerse fiel a esa promesa que le había hecho a Itachi y a sí mismo. Tenía que ser fuerte; no podía darse el lujo de recaer en sus errores de antaño ni de enloquecer por el dolor, pese a que algunas veces la voluntad lo abandonaba.

Detectó que cuando estaba solo tenía más episodios de ansiedad que cuando estaba acompañado, así que comenzó a relacionarse con personas nuevas, como las personas de oficinas anexas y los trabajadores de varios expendios por los que pasaba diariamente. Era su manera de darse una nueva oportunidad y ser menos tóxico consigo mismo. Y marchaba bien.

Sin embargo, aunque todo mejoraba, notaba algo distinto en Itachi: Desde que se disculpó con él por sus comentarios sobre su atuendo para salir de fiesta, se había distanciado. Pese a que no había sido nunca grosero ni déspota en sus modos, Naruto notaba que todos los diálogos dirigidos a él eran calculados y acartonados. En esos intercambios, el rubio temía que su amigo lo estuviese exiliando de su vida.

“Si me quedara sin Itachi, ¿qué haría?”

La pregunta lo abrumó. No sabría cómo lidiar con eso. Ojalá que nunca pasara.

  


Había pasado días pensando cómo hacerle para que Itachi no estuviera tan distante de él. Por su mente pasaban cientos de hipótesis y, al no encontrar ninguna causa concreta para su actitud, se preguntó si el mayor lo había escuchado llorar por las noches— incluso si lo hacía en silencio y procuraba evitarlo a toda costa— o si habría comprendido que le gustaba escuchar música jazz solo porque era una costumbre que había adquirido al lado de Sasuke y eso, en cierto sentido, lo ayudaba a sobrellevar su ausencia.

Era en esos momentos cuando se juraba que no volvería a caer en vicios heredados, a embalar los discos de Dave Brubeck y enviarlos a algún lugar de África septentrional, pero de última hora algo lo detenía. Se odiaba por ser tan débil, por no poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Itachi.

Dejar de llorar por Sasuke era la única forma de salvar su amistad con Itachi, concluyó Naruto. Necesitaba alejar el fantasma de su expareja y ver hacia el futuro. Ya había pasado el tiempo de la miseria.

 

 

— Me dieron boletos para el teatro— comentó Itachi una noche, mientras cenaban.

Habían pasado ya casi seis meses desde que vivían juntos y la turbulencia emocional de ambos ya había acabado. Las charlas durante horas y los mensajes eran de nuevo la norma; el cariño era la naturalidad y Sasuke estaba en el pasado.

— Ah, ¿qué obra se presenta?— preguntó Naruto, mientras se metía un trozo de carne en la boca.

— No recuerdo el nombre. Sé que es una obra de Broadway, un musical, pero dejé los boletos en el recibidor. Después te digo— contestó el otro, mientras tomaba un poco de pescado.

— ¿Voy por ellos?— preguntó el otro,impaciente.

— No, ya iré yo después de cenar. Creo que un poco de expectativas no te hará daño— Itachi le sonrió discretamente y luego siguió comiendo—. Por cierto, ¿te conté lo que le pasó hoy a Karin?

Naruto ya no lo estaba escuchando. Se encontraba embotado mirándolo, concentrado en el tonillo suave que tenía su voz y que le daba tanta paz. Le costaba creer que nunca se había dado cuenta de la forma en que las fosas nasales de Itachi se expandían al sonreír, ni de la línea de expresión que tenía en la comisura de los labios. 

Era apuesto.

Se sonrojó ligeramente al percatarse de sus pensamientos. Últimamente se sentía raro el estómago cuando estaba con Itachi. Prefería su compañía sobre la de otras personas, la disfrutaba cada día más.

— Ya recuerdo— exclamó de pronto su interlocutor, sacando al trigueño de su ensimismamiento—  _Memphis_ …

— ¡Vamos!

Naruto estalló en alegría. Había buscado boletos para esa obra, pero se terminaron el mismo día que comenzó la venta.

— Es el viernes a las siete— el moreno completó—. ¿Paso por ti a las cinco y media?

— ¡Seguro!

El rubio se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta donde estaba Itachi. Abrió los brazos y se aferró a su torso, tal y como había evitado hacer durante mucho tiempo.

El más alto devolvió el contacto y lo envolvió entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Naruto se estremeció, nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir tan protegido, tan preciado. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Levantó la cabeza, buscando el rostro anguloso de Itachi y entonces, sin esperárselo, sintió el contacto de los labios ajenos sobre los propios. Los dos se entregaron en un beso que deseaban darse desde mucho tiempo atrás.

— Itachi— Naruto se atrevió a hablar, mientras encontraba un espacio en el pecho del contrario que parecía hecho a la medida para su rostro—, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

— Algo que debí haber hecho desde que te conocí…

Esas palabras sonaban tan sinceras, tan amables y tan dulces que el rubio solo atinó a confesar aquello que llevaba pensando desde la cena.

— ¿Sabes? Te quiero.

 

 

“Te quiero”

Las palabras de Naruto todavía resonaba en sus oídos incluso después de semanas. Le costaba creer que las hubiera pronunciado, que todo eso que estaba ocurriéndole era la realidad y no un sueño. 

Naruto lo quería, eso era más que suficiente para él. Era lo único que había deseado durante años. Era como si, por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, la vida le sonriera. Se sentía completo, en total facultar para encarar cualquier obstáculo.

— Señor Uchiha— lo alcanzó el portero, mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían.

Él le devolvió una mirada condescendiente, pese al disgusto que le generaba que alguien interrumpiera sus cavilaciones. 

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

— Pensé que no lo alcanzaba—. El hombre, que ya era mayor, inspiró fuertemente mientras le extendía un sobre— Llegó esta carta para usted hace unas horas, el mensajero que la trajo dijo era urgente. 

No tuvo más que ver ese sobre color crema para comprender de qué iba todo. El corazón se le paralizó durante unos instantes y, cuando por fin volvió en sí, lo agarró con fuerza. 

Examinó el exterior, sintiendo el tipo de papel que ya conocía tan bien y casi pudo adivinar el perfume que le había sido rociado encima. Se lo llevó a la nariz antes de voltear a ver su nombre escrito con una caligrafía llena de adornos e inclinada hacia la izquierda. Tal y como se lo imaginó, olía a esencia de ciruelo.

— Gracias—. Despidió al portero, antes de cerrar la puerta del ascensor y desgarrar el sobre.

 

 

Por dentro, todo estaba tal y como debiese, justo como le habían enseñado las clases de etiqueta londinenses. En otras condiciones no le hubiera molestado el arcaísmo ni el elevado elitismo victoriano que implicaba enviar un sobre así en pleno siglo XXI. Es más, tal vez incluso hubiese recordado con algo de añoranza su infancia y se habría sentido conectado con esos detalles.

Pero en esa ocasión no fue así. Lo único que le arremetió fueron náuseas.  ¿Por qué tenía que llegar aquella maldita carta en el punto de su vida donde más feliz se encontraba?

Salió del ascensor y abrió la puerta de su apartamento con descuido.  No se fijó siquiera en si había alguien en la casa, aunque era todavía demasiado temprano para que Naruto estuviera de vuelta. Se dirigió rápidamente al teléfono y marcó los números que se sabía de memoria, pero que pocas veces había marcado en los últimos meses.

— Madre, soy Itachi. 

— Hola, hijo, pensé que nunca volverías a llamarme—contestó la mujer del otro lado, afable.

La sensación de haber sido un mal hijo se acentuó en el moreno durante unos segundos.

— Lo lamento, acabo de recibir tu invitación…


End file.
